Destiny
by Leasha Orton
Summary: Alicia Orton is convinced to join the WWE by her cousin Randy Orton. She meets a new wrestler named Dax. What happens when they are put in a feud against each other. Love at first sight? Or hate? Read to find out!
1. Alicia Orton

**_I am back with another new story. Hopefully I get a lot of reviews so I will be encouraged to update more and finish the story. I don't own any of the WWE characters except for Alicia Orton (Leasha) and Daxter "Dax" Hastings. Well I don't own Dax but he a good friend of mine and he's on a quest to become a WWE superstar. Watch out for him. This first chapter is about Alicia and her beginning of her WWE career. Next one will be about Dax's. Then the chapters will alternate between Alicia and Dax's point of views. Hope you enjoy! Review! Review! Review!_**

* * *

Destiny. That is what Alicia Orton heard all her life was about her destiny. She was destined to become a WWE superstar. Her family consisted of her cousin Randy Orton, uncle Cowboy Bob Orton, uncle Barry Orton, and grandfather Bob Orton. Ever since she was little they told her that she would be carrying on the family name in the WWE. After she graduated high school she decided she wanted to go to college for business administration in Missouri. She finished her degree in 4 years and wanted to go back to school to get her Masters degree. Her cousin Randy called her and said that Vince McMahon has been pressuring him to get her trained but she said she was planning on going down a different path. Randy had told her the offer that Vince was willing to make. She knew that it would be a lot of money and she could pay for her student loans and take classes online.

She told Randy that she would come talk to Vince to hear what he had to say. They set a meeting up for the following Wednesday. Alicia was really nervous because she didn't want to let her family down. But she knew that her heart wasn't in the family business. Randy encouraged her to keep an open mind and to really listen to what Vince had to offer. Plus he told her that he could help train her. She showed up at the meeting about 15 minutes early. She was still struggling with the decision to quit going after something that she wanted for so long just to please her family. Her parents said that they would support any decision that she made. But she knew what they really wanted. There wasn't anymore boys in the family so it was up to her. At least that's what she was told all her life.

Alicia had the utmost respect for Vince McMahon and his business. She had been to many WWE events to watch her family compete. She was always treated like family when she came to the arena. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley thought of her as the little sister she never had. She even babysit her daughters a time or two. The atmosphere at the shows were always high energy. She never got to talk to Mr. McMahon for more then a few minutes before before a live televised event because he was constantly running around making changes right up to show time. He was always a very nice man behind the cameras and she thought of him as a second dad. Ever since Alicia started college she wasn't able to make it to any of the shows. One night her cousin Randy suffered a torn rotator cuff that resulted in surgery and months of time off. She wondered how her family could keep putting their bodies on the line just to make a few bucks.

But here she was in Vince McMahon's office actually considering the very job that she spent her whole life convincing herself that it wasn't for her. She sat down in the chair next to Randy waiting for Vince to get off the phone. Finally when he did he said he was sorry and that he needed to tie up some loose ends on a new superstar he was trying to acquire. He began to say how much the Orton family meant to the business and to his family. He said that the diva division really needed a normal girl that could wrestle. Alicia was exactly that. Normal. 5'2", 120 lbs, brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't the biggest girl. She wasn't the smallest either. She didn't have big breasts, blonde hair, or a low IQ. In fact she was very smart. But the problem was she didnt know the first thing on how to wrestle.

Vince began to tell Alicia everything about the business that she didnt already know. They talked for about an hour when Vince asked what her decision was. She still wasnt sure. She wanted to talk it out with some friends and family. She said she would get back to him within a week. She was told that she would have about a month of training before she would end up on either Raw or Smackdown. She wasn't sure that was enough time but she trusted Vince. Finally a few days later she called Vince and accepted his offer. they brought her down to their training facility to get acquainted with everyone. She began training with top notch trainers. At the end of the 4 weeks of training she was being called up to the main roster. Not sure that she was ready she talked to Randy about her doubts. He said that she would be fine. Also being called to the main roster was Daxter Hastings whom we will learn more about in the next chapter.

Vince called Alicia to come in for a dark match against Kelly Kelly at the next Raw event in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She arrived to the arena early and was escorted to the locker room. While getting dressed for the match she still had doubts about whether or not she was fully prepared. She then went out for her match. Totally bombing it against Kelly, Alicia was upset. Vince came to her and told her it was OK. They would just have her manage a superstar and still train until she is ready. Alicia was thinking it would probably be her cousin Randy but from around the corner came Matt Cardona aka Zack Ryder. They were introduced and Vince told her that she would be managing him for a few weeks and then tag teaming with him against a new superstar Dax Hastings who was debuting tonight. Matt's character Zack was in a long going feud with Kelly Kelly because she caused him the WWE championship when they were dating. Which meant Alicia would be debuting as a heel. Dax Hastings would be teaming with Kelly Kelly to feud with Zack and Leasha, which was the character name they decided upon.

Not being debuted until the week after she went home and watched Raw. The next day she got a call from Matt to see if she would like to start training. She agreed. Everyday that week they got together and either trained in the ring or worked out at the gym. They were getting very close. He asked if he could take her out to dinner on Sunday. She said yes. They liked each other a lot. At the end of the date he kissed her goodbye. Monday night she arrived at the arena earlier then some of the other superstars to meet up with Stephanie. She told her good luck and that she knew that she would do well. She went to get ready then met up with Matt. He told her that they had to go see Vince to meet their new opponent. When they walked inside Vince was standing there along side a small muscular guy. He was introduced as Daxter Hastings. He said he preferred being called Dax. Right away Alicia didn't like him. She thought he was a very arrogant person. She hoped that would change.


	2. Daxter Hastings

Daxter Hastings's destiny was to become a professional wrestler. All through middle school and high school he watched the WWE and wished he could be up on that stage. Everyday during the summer Dax and his friends would have backyard wrestling tournaments in his backyard to keep them entertained. After he got out of high school the dream of being a WWE superstar kept haunting him everyday. He went to college and he was very good in sports and he enjoyed everything he did but the dream was still in his mind. He didn't know where to begin but he knew that it was going to happen. He started asking around and found a few wrestling academies that he could train at. He weighed the pros and cons of each one and finally decided on one. A few weeks later the wrestling academy that he had joined went under. He was worried that he wouldnt be able to make his dream come true. That is until he found PP Wrestling. He joined right away. They were mostly the same people from the other organization so he felt right at home. He finally had his debut and he knew without a doubt that wrestling was the career he had wanted all of his life.

Unlike Alicia, Dax didn't come from a rich family. He had a mom and a dad and lived in a rural neighborhood. He went to a high school with all of the same people he went to elementary school with. He was a comic book nerd. He was also very smart and very athletic. The difference between him and Alicia was Dax was always planning on becoming a WWE superstar. He knew that he had to really work for it if that is what he wanted. Once he went to college and finished out his sophmore year it didn't seem to be the same anymore as it used to be. His heart was being pulled in a different direction then he was going. Working hard everyday on his physique and his wrestling attire he finally made it to where he wanted to be. One night he was doing a show for PP Wrestling and an agent came up to speak with him. He noticed the way that he connected with the audience and performed his moves. He asked if he would like to come check out a WWE training facility and possibly start training with them.

He said yes immediately. The next week he drove out to Connecticut and met the WWE trainers. They watched some of Dax's videos and all agreed that he had what it took to become a WWE superstar. They put him to work right away and he caught on quick. Two weeks later they decided to give him a tryout match before a Smackdown taping against Curt Hawkins. He lost. Walking back to the back Vince McMahon stopped him. He told him that they decided to bring him to the main roster. Dax was excited he never dreamed that this would all happen this fast. He was finally brought to the main roster that Monday. He had a match against Drew McIntire and won. Kelly Kelly came out to the ring. She wanted to meet the new guy. She asked him if he could help her with a problem. She was dating Zack Ryder and she cheated on him with another guy and broke up with him. He keeps calling and texting her and she is getting annoyed. She wondered if he could take care of the problem for her and she said that she would make it worthwhile. She then whispered something in his ear. He told her that since he was new he didn't want to get into it with anyone. She begged and pleaded with him until he finally said that he would talk to Zack for her. She said thanks and left the ring.

Dax walked to the back and Stephanie was waiting to talk to him. She told him that he did really good and the crowd was really behind him during the match and the segment with Kelly Kelly. Stephanie said that next week before the show he would meet Zack since he had the night off. She also told him that Zack was going to have a new tag team partner that will be feuding with Kelly Kelly. He was really excited. His dream finally came true. He grabbed his cell phone out of his bag when he got back to the locker room and there were a bunch of text messages from his family and friends saying how they were proud of him and how good he did. He sat and mentally recalled his first night in the WWE. He was so happy. That was what he worked for all of his life and its finally paid off. He grabbed his things and went back to the hotel. The next day he would fly home to see his family then he had to be in Nashville, Tennessee the following Monday to start his feud with Zack Ryder. He watched the WWE for a long time so he knew what to expect against Ryder. But this new girl. He knew nothing about her. Her style, her attitude, or ability.

The next week he arrived in Nashville a few hours before he needed to be there. So he decided to do a little sightseeing before he needed to be at the arena to meet Vince. Once he arrived back at the arena he was taken to Vince's office. Vince asked him how everything was going and if he had any complaints about anything. He said no he is having the time of his life and he cant wait to get the night started. There was a knock on the door. Vince told them to come inside. It was Zack Ryder and his new partner Leasha. They walked in holding hands and Dax couldnt believe that they were in a relationship that fast because they probably had just met. But it wasn't a concern to him. Zack introduced himself as Matt and she introduced herself as Alicia. He said that his name was Daxter Hastings but he preferred Dax. Matt seemed nice but Alicia seemed to have an attitude. She seemed like she thought she was better than everyone else. Like a snob. Later Dax found out that she was related to Randy Orton and he said that explained a lot. But he was there to feud with her and Matt's characters so he wasn't there to make friends with them. Vince gave them the details of how the feud would work and how things would end up. But he told them that nothing was written in stone and things could change at a moments notice.

They all thanked Vince and left the office to get ready for Raw. Dax called his friend Shane to get some words of encouragement like he promised that he would every night before a show. He was ready to start his career in the WWE. He had no idea that his very first feud would solidify his place in the WWE for a long time.


	3. Debut

_**Do not own any of the characters except Leasha Orton, Dax Hastings, and Isabella Fayth. Hope everyone enjoyed the background story of my two main characters. Now here is where the story really begins. This first chapter is Alicia's point of view. We also introduce a new character Isabella Fayth to the story and she will be part of the story more a little later. Hope everyone likes it. Comments are encouraged!**_

* * *

I finally made it to Raw when I was running late. I ran into my cousin Randy right outside the arena.

"Randy I cant talk right now. I am late for a meeting with Vince McMahon. I will see you later." I told him.

Walking in the door. I checked my watch. Matt was gonna kill me if I was late. He told me that we had to go see Vince to go over our new storyline. I went back to my hotel after meeting with Stephanie to get ready for Raw. It was then I realized I forgot my cell phone in the hotel room. I didn't care at that point. I raced down the hallway. Matt was waiting for me.

"What took you so long? I tried to call you." he said. "I'm sorry. I had to go back to the hotel and get ready and traffic was horrible. I forgot my phone at the hotel. Let's go we gotta meet Vince." I said.

We walked down the hallway to Vince's office. On the way Matt told me that we were in a feud with Dax Hastings, a new superstar that debuted the week before in a match against Drew McIntire. Matt knocked on the door. Vince told us to come in. Matt opened the door and walked inside holding my hand and I followed. Standing in front of Vince was a brown haired small muscular guy with geeky glasses and a tshirt and jeans.

"Hi. I'm Daxter Hastings but you can call me Dax." he said.

Matt shock his hand and introduced himself. I then introduced myself. Vince said that Dax already started a partnership with Kelly Kelly. I had already knew about Zack and Kelly's "relationship" but I didn't think they would keep the story going. Vince said that Dax would help Kelly get rid of Zack and Leasha would start feuding with Kelly. I wondered how this would turn out. Dax seemed very arrogant and full of himself. Not a good quality for a newcomer. Matt was a seasoned vet and he didn't act like that. (Not saying Zack doesn't because we all know he is totally full of himself. Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it!)

Kelly Kelly was scheduled to have a match with Isabella Fayth. Isabella or Bella as some of us called her worked with me when I was training. She was a big help. She started out in a kayfabe relationship with John Cena. She was one tough girl and I wouldnt want to get on her bad side. Her only weakness on and off the camera was Stuart "Stu" Bennett aka Wade Barrett. Not that he knew anything about it. He was the only one that was blind to her crush on him. Vince told me that during Kelly's match with Isabella I would run out and attack Kelly for getting Dax to fight Zack. Dax would come out try to save Kelly and then Zack would come to help me. Which would set up for a intergender tag team match tonight. I was getting more excited about the feud. Matt looked excited too. Dax looked like it didn't phase him. Whatever. I didn't care. We all left Vince's office to go get ready for the was getting his gear on and getting ready for the show. Walking around the locker room going Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it! Haha. I couldnt help but laugh.

"You really need to be in character now?" I asked. "Yes. I need to be prepared. You better get ready. The match is first." he said.

I grabbed my water bottle off of the table walked over and kissed him and left the room. I am one lucky girl I thought. I have the best boyfriend. I walked down the hall to the top of the stage where we enter the show. They have a tv there so we know when to go out. Kelly was getting thrown into the turnbuckle by Bella. I thought maybe I didn't need to go out there. Isabella was doing a good job on her own of beating Kelly. I knew that it was almost time to go out. I took a few deep breaths and took a drink of water. Kelly turned the tables around and started pounding on Isabella. She had her down against the mat and was punching her. Kelly got up and pulled Isbella up and started kicking her in the stomach. She was probably setting her up for something. I wasn't too concerned because I had to run out threw the curtain and attack her. I did just that. As soon as I walked out the crowd yelled loudly. Not because they knew me but because someone came out.

I ran into the ring and grabbed Kelly by the hair and started hitting her. The bell rang for the end of the match resulting in disqualification. All the sudden Dax's music hit and he came to the ring. He tried pulling me off of her but it wouldnt work. Zack ran out to my aid grabbed Dax and started punching him. He hit the Broski Boot and kept going. Referees came down the ring to stop all the fighting. Isbella had gotten out of the ring and was sitting on the floor trying to recover. The new GM Eric Bischoff came out and announced that the main event for the night would be Kelly Kelly and Dax Hastings vs Leasha and Zack Ryder. The crowd went wild. When we got backstage Josh Matthews asked if he could ask Zack and I a few questions.

Zack cut a promo on Kelly and told Josh that he was hurt when she ended the relationship but once he saw that she had asked Dax to take care of him he got over her real fast. He said that he didn't care anyway because he got a new girlfriend named Leasha. That's when I said that I couldnt stand the way that she treated him and he deserved better. So since she thought that she was taken care of her problem by using Dax I would take care of Zack's problem and get her. Zack said there was no way we were gonna lose. We finished the interview and went back to our locker room. We got something to drink and eat and sat down to watch the rest of the show till we had to go out for our match. Isabella came to the door. I answered it and let her come in.

"You did a really good job so far tonight Alicia. You have come so far since we started training. I really cant wait to see your match tonight." she said. "Thanks I am really looking forward to it. Although I am kinda nervous considering this is my first match in front of the whole world and I dont want to mess up." I said. "Don't worry you wont. I wont take up anymore of your time. Get ready for your match. Remember stay calm, breathe, and dont forget to have fun. That's what its all about. If you need anything let me know." Isabella said while leaving. "Thanks girl. See you later." I said.

I got my gear on and got ready for my first televised match in the WWE. I knew that this was something I initially didn't want to do with my life but I wanted to make my family proud. I knew they were all there to support me and I didn't want to disappoint them. As we walked out of the locker room Randy was standing there to wish us luck. I gave him a hug and said thanks. We walked down to the ramp where we had to go out. Dax and Kelly were there getting ready too. We all wished each other luck. Matt and I kissed before we had to head out. Zack's music hit and he went out. The crowd was really hot that night. They were almost louder than the music. A minute later my music hit and I walked down the ramp to join Zack in the ring. Then Dax's music hit and him and Kelly walked down the ramp to the ring.

The match started with Zack and Dax hooking up in the middle of the ring. Zack irish whipped Dax into the corner and started pounding on him. They traded blows back and forth until us girls were tagged in. In an intergender tag team match the guys can only fight the guys and girls can only fight the girls. I grabbed her by the arm and whipped her into the corner. I started pounding her until she pushed me backward and jumped on top of me punching me in the face. I rolled her over and stood up. I was a little dizzy. This was harder than I expected. She grabbed my feet and pulled me back down to the mat. She stood up and then grabbed me. At that point I was totally oblivious to everything that was going on. She tried to hit the K2 on me but I reversed it into my own version of Randy's RKO. Tried to go for the pin but Dax pulled me off. Zack tried to get into the ring but the ref wouldnt allow him. Kelly tagged in Dax so I had to tag in Zack. They locked up and Zack got the upper hand. When he tried to go for the Rough Ryder Dax countered and got Zack with his finishing move. Dax got on top of Ryder and pinned him. Dax and Kelly Kelly were announced as the winners.

Zack and I walked up the ramp disappointed in our efforts to beat them but I knew we would have another chance. When we got to the locker room. I collapsed on the sofa. I was wore out. Being out there takes a lot out of you. The crowd was going crazy during our match. Vince McMahon came to the room to see how everything went. I told him that I dont regret my decision coming here and I think I am going to like it. Maybe wrestling is for me. I never in a millions years thought I would say that. Being new however was not so easy.


	4. Game, Set, Match

_**Hope everyone likes the story so far. I am enjoying writing it. This chapter is Dax's point of view. Please review! It only helps me get better.**_

* * *

I finally did it. I made it to the WWE. Everything I have ever wanted in my life finally came true. I am so happy. My debut against Drew McIntire was everything I could have ever dreamed about plus I won so that just made it even better. Kelly Kelly came down the the ring and introduced herself and asked if I could help her with a problem. This was leading into my first feud. The energy from the crowd was fueling everything inside me. Thinking about the next week the whole entire time I barely listened to anything that Kelly was saying. After I got backstage Stephanie McMahon approached me and told me that I did a good job. She also said that since Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder) had the night off I would meet him next week to talk about the feud that we were entering. She also said that Matt would have a new tag team partner to feud with Kelly. I was getting more excited by the minute. I hoped that my friends and family would be able to come see me. I know that they would be proud of me. I decided that I was going to fly home and visit them for a few days before I had to go to Nashville for Raw.

When I arrived in Nashville I decided that since I had a few hours before I had to go meet Vince, Matt, and his tag team partner I would go sight seeing. Nashville is a very beautiful place. It's the music capital of the world. I didn't get to see everything I wanted to so next time I have time off I might come back to see some more things. Finally it was time for my meeting. I got to the arena and was escorted to Vince's office. Vince was sitting at the desk. He got up as soon as I walked in the door and shook my hand. He asked how everything was going. I told him words couldn't explain the happiness I have right now. Finally Matt and his partner showed up. They came in and Matt looked nothing like his character. He seemed like a normal guy. We introduced each other. I finally got to meet his partner Alicia. Apparently she is related to Randy Orton so I have a feeling she is gonna be very arrogant like him. Yay! Not! We went over the basics of the feud and got everything straightened out.

I went back to my locker room and called my buddy Shane. We used to work together in PP Wrestling. He was my mentor and a very good friend. He told me that once I made it to the big time I had to make sure I called him every night to have a pep talk. I never missed a night. He told me that he was very proud of me and that this feud was going to put me on the map. He said that he expected I would main event Wrestlemania next year. Yeah ok. I know I am good but I don't think I am that good. Yet! I got my gear on and got ready for the show. The first match of the night was Kelly Kelly vs Isabella Fayth. Leasha (Alicia Orton) was going to interrupt the match and attack Kelly and I was to go down and save her. Which leads to Zack coming down and saving Leasha. Eventually leading to our first match. I walked down to the ramp to wait for my music to hit. Once I heard my music come on I ran out on the ramp and the crowd went crazy. I ran down to the ring and tried pulling Leasha off Kelly. It wasn't working. Zack ran out to help Leasha. We started fighting. A bunch of referees came to the to try to pull us apart but they couldn't.

GM Eric Bischoff's music hit and he walked out on the ramp. We all stopped instantly when he told us that the main event would be Kelly Kelly and Dax Hastings vs Leasha and Zack Ryder. The energy in that room is something I will never forget. We got to have some down time before our match so I went and got something to eat. I was too nervous to eat before the show and by now my stomach was growling. Everyone that I saw along the way congratulated me on doing so well. I grabbed some food from the catering table and went back to my locker room to watch the rest of the show. When I turned on the tv I saw that Zack Ryder and Leasha were cutting a promo about me and Kelly. Haha. It was kind of funny and a little bit amature if you ask me. But oh well. They think they could beat us. I dont think that is gonna happen.

Next up was a match with the WWE Champion Daniel Bryan vs John Cena. John lost championship to Daniel at Over The Limit. He had a rematch last week but it got interrupted by former Raw GM John Laurinaitis. He has had it out for John from the beginning. Ever since he lost a match to Cena he has been trying to make his life living hell. Costing him matches. Sending out attackers. You name it he has tried it. The Board of Directions with influence from HHH decided that John Laurinaitis was no longer a good fit for a GM. The decided to give Teddy Long the Smackdown GM job back and after Eric Bischoff left TNA he became Raw GM. Bischoff used to be the GM back when I was younger, He did a lot of good things for the show and so far he is doing a good job. He made a rematch for John Cena to try to beat Daniel Bryan. He said that if anyone tried to interrupt this time they would be fired. He made sure Laurinaitis was banned from the arena. Cena won the match because Daniel Bryan got himself disqualified by using the title. Bischoff came out an announced at No Way Out the WWE Championship would be on the line in a Hell In the Cell Match. No disqualifications and no interruptions the only way to win is pinfall or submission. So excited to watch that match.

I got a call that our watch was coming up. I grabbed my water bottle off the table and walked out the door. I walked down the hallway and I say HHH. He patted me on the back and said good luck. I kept walking down the hall and met Kelly Kelly as I was walking to the ramp. We walked together and talked a little bit about what was going to happen. Zack and Leasha finally showed up and Zack's music hit. He walked out onto the ramp and the crowd went wild. Next was Leasha's music. The crowd had a mixed reaction probably because she was new and they didn't know what to think. Finally my music hit and Kelly and I made our way to the ramp. The crowd cheered loudly. A feeling of happiness came over me and I smiled. I was so glad that the WWE Universe came to like me. Then we walked down the ramp to the ring where Zack and Leasha were waiting for us.

Zack and I started the match in the middle of the ring. He irish whipped me into the turnbuckle and starting hitting me. This was nothing like the match against Drew McIntire last week. This was more intense. Finally when I regained myself I threw a punch back. We traded blows back and forth until I was able to get of the corner. I tried to Irish whip him back into the turnbuckle but it failed. He picked me up and threw me down. By this time my back was throbbing but I was fighting through the pain like usual. He picked me up and sent me into the turnbuckle again shoulder first. I had shoulder surgery a few years ago because I broke my clavicle. So of course this did not feel good. I finally got out from under him and tagged in Kelly. Zack had to go tag in Leasha as those are the rules of an intergender tag team match. Leasha grabbed Kelly and whipped her in the corner. She kept punching her until Kelly finally was able to push her backwards onto the mat and jumped on top of her. Kelly kept throwing punches left and right. Leasha then mustered some strength to pull herself up but Kelly grabbed her feet and pulled her right back down slamming her head on the mat. Standing back up Kelly grabbed Leasha and tried to go for her finishing move but Leasha countered it into a jumping cutter something like Randy Orton's RKO. Leasha went for the pin. I ran into the ring and pulled her off just when the ref counted to two. Zack tried to get into the ring but the ref stopped him. I got back into my place and Kelly came over and tagged me. Leasha then tagged in Zack. We both got into the ring and immediately locked up. Zack starting punching me. He then tried to go for his finishing move but I countered it into mine. I got on top of him for the pin. Leasha tried to enter the ring but it was too late. We won.

Jumping up and down Kelly and I were so excited. She jumped up into my arms as we were announced the winners, It really felt good to go out and win two weeks and a row. It seemed the crowd really enjoyed the match and they were back and forth the whole entire time. Kelly and I walked out of the ring together and up the ramp. The crowd was still cheering. After we walked to the back Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley came to see how everything was going. I told her that I was so happy to be here and that it was everything that I expected it to be. My shoulder was aching but other than that I felt really good. When Stephanie left I went to grab an ice pack for my shoulder. I still couldn't believe that I was a WWE Superstar. I checked my cell phone and saw that my mom called me. She left me a voicemail saying how proud the whole family was of me and they were happy to see me live my dream.

Next week Raw was in Kentucky. Plus I knew that Zack and I would finally have a singles match against each other. I was really looking forward to it. Sitting in my dressing room getting everything packed up to leave I heard a knock on my dressing room door. Walking over to the door. I grabbed a towel and wiped my sweat stained face. It was Alicia. I wonder what she had to say.


	5. Changes

I am really loving where this story is going. This chapter is probably the best one so far. I need reviews! ALICIA's POV

* * *

Matt Cardona and I had a very quick relationship. We met when Vince asked me to become Zack Ryder's manager. Of course I said yes. Matt is a very sweet guy. A few days after we met he called me and asked if I wanted to start training. The first day I met him at the gym to start working out. He was a tall, tan, and built guy. He started telling me about all the machines that he used regularly and his stats. I really wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at his tan chest. We decided that everyday that we would meet up for a couple hours at the ring or the gym. I needed a lot of in ring training but also body training. When I wouldn't do something right he would come behind me and place my hips were they needed to be or my feet or so on. I was starting to feel these feelings I have never felt before. I was not allowed to date in high school. College all the guys were interested in drinking or having sex. I was never into either. I had made a promise to my dad when I was younger about saving myself for the right person. He tried to get me to wait until marriage but I always said it will happen when its supposed to. The Saturday before my Raw debut after our training Matt asked me out to dinner for Sunday. I said yes.

He picked me up at 6 pm for dinner on Sunday. The drive to the restaurant was a little long. He told me that the restaurant served the best Italian cuisine that he had ever had. He got out of the car and walked over and opened my door. (at his request that I didn't open it) We walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. It was very beautiful. It was mostly lit by candles. It was very romantic. We were escorted to our seats. Matt and I sat and talked about everything in our lives. After dinner he asked me if I would like to dance. I said sure. There were many other couples dancing also. It was very sweet. After we left he took me to this park that he knew of and we laid out and looked at the stars for a while. Finally I was getting tired and it was getting late so he took me home and right there on the porch we had our first kiss. Feelings of happiness flooded over me. I have never been this happy with a guy before. We were officially a couple before the night was over.

Sitting in my dressing room in Nashville I thought of how lucky I am and how sweet Matt is. He walked in the room and I just glowed with happiness. Many of the WWE Superstars told me that they never saw Matt this happy. We had to get all of our stuff packed up to head out. Raw was in Kentucky next week. We decided to spend our week off relaxing at home.

_"We need to talk." Matt said_.

Those are the worst 4 words that any person could say in a relationship. No matter what the news is you automatically think that it is gonna be bad. I the few seconds before I could reply a bunch of things ran through my mind. My hands started shaking.

_"Ok. What about?" I replied._

_"Well Vince called me in the office and we talked about a few things to make me a better performer. Not that anything was really lacking but how I could be better. One thing he asked is if I would considering changing my name." Matt said._

_"What is wrong with Zack Ryder?" I asked._

_"No. Not my character name. My real name. He thinks that I should change it to Zack Ryder. I am growing widely popular on youtube and twitter and everyone knows me as Zack Ryder. He thinks it would be easier with everything that is going on." he said._

A bunch of thoughts ran through my mind. I was so happy that the talk wasn't about us but kind of concerned about him changing his name. Why would your boss ask you to do that. I mean yeah I get the fact that he is pretty much everywhere on the Internet. I have watched his youtube channel ever since it came out. Plus I admit I followed him on twitter since the beginning but changing your name just because of fame. Who does that? But its not my decision but since he brought it up to me I have a feeling he wants my opinion.

_"Well what do you think?" he asked._

There it was. I knew it was coming. What do I say? I think you're crazy. This is stupid. No. I can't say that. I should just be supportive and convince him to make his own decision and hopefully its the right one. But I mean come on calling him Zack Ryder all the time instead of some of the time wouldn't be that bad. Just weird because I knew him as Matt.

_"Babe, I think you should do whatever you want. I can't really tell you what to do." I said._

_"Thanks hun. I got to go talk to Vince. I will be back. Just wait til I get back and we can go to the hotel together." he said._

He walked over and gave me a kiss. Then he walked out of the room. I decided that I was going to go see Isabella since I had nothing else to do. As soon as I opened the door Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was walking toward my dressing room.

_"Hi Alicia. I was just coming to get you. I need to see you in my office. We need to go over your match. Don't worry we do this with every new wrestler to show them what they did right and what they need to work on." Stephanie said._

_"Ok." I replied._

I followed Stephanie to her office. I wasn't nervous or anything because I was sure that I was doing a good job. We walked into her office and she shut the door and asked me to sit down. I sat down on the seat in front of her desk. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of pictures of her daughters and the rest of the McMahon family. She grabbed the video and placed it in the dvd player and turned on the tv. The match that I had with Zack against Dax Hastings and Kelly Kelly replayed right in front of me. We watched the entire match and I was pretty proud of myself. Stephanie got out of her seat and shut the tv off and sat on the corner of her desk.

_"Well Alicia we saw the replay of the match. I have to say that I was as disappointed this time as when I first watched. You had a lot of botched spots. Some of the moves looked very unprofessional. I have to tell you that I wasn't impressed. If I was my choice I would release you but Paul (Stephanie's husband aka HHH) is willing to give you another chance. We are gonna put you in a match at the Summerslam PPV in a few months. You have until then to get proper training and show us that you belong in this business." Stephanie said._

My heart sank. I never really cared to be in this business because I was surrounded by in my entire life. I saw too many of people that I love get hurt. But since I have been training I have grown to love it. I never would have met Matt if I didn't join the company. Stephanie got up from the desk and I stood up.

_"We are not doing this to punish you. We are doing this to help you. We are keeping you off wrestling on Raw until the ppv. You are allowed to accompany Zack to the ring for his matches. We will have another meeting with Paul and my father after Summerslam to see where we go from here." Stephanie said._

She excused me from the room and I walked down the hall. As soon as I walked away from her office I began to cry. I saw Dax Hastings walking in front of me to his dressing room. I noticed a paper fall out of his pocket. I walked closer as he walked into his dressing room. I noticed that it was a picture of a little boy and an older lady. I am assuming the boy was Dax. I walked up to the dressing room and knocked on the door. He answered the door.

_"Can I help you?" he asked._

_"You dropped this out of your pocket as you were going to your dressing room. I saw it was a picture so I figured you might be looking for it." I said._

_"Thank you. That was me and my grandma when I was a little boy. She died a few years ago. I miss her so much. She is my good luck charm when I am in the ring." Dax said._

He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I noticed that his muscles showed through his white t-shirt. He had a nice smile too. I never really noticed any of this before. He turned around to grab his bottle of water and took a drink. Then looked back at me.

_"Not to be nosy but you look like you were crying, is everything ok?" he asked._

I was trying to forget about everything that happened in Stephanie's office but Dax sounded concerned so I figured I might as well say something.

_"Stephanie told me that if I didn't get some more training that I will be released. I am getting at match at Summerslam against Kelly Kelly and if I don't do well then I am gone" I began to cry._

He looked confused. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should give me a hug or not. I tried to talk but nothing would come out. He walked closer and hugged me.

_"I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say but if you want I could always help you out with training. I have nothing else to do and I really do think you have a lot of potential I dont want to see you lose your job. We can start tomorrow if you like." Dax said._

_"I don't know. I am sure Matt wouldn't like the idea and neither would Randy." I said._

_"Ok well just let me know. Thanks for bringing me my picture back. Talk to you later." Dax said._

I walked out of his dressing room down the hall to mine. I knew that Matt wasn't gonna be very happy with the idea that Dax train me as I am sure he would want to but we tried that and he has been so busy lately. Maybe Randy would want to do it. I just don't know how I am going to tell Matt what is going on. I feel like a failure. I don't know why I even though I could do this job. I walked into the dressing room and Matt was sitting there waiting for me.

_"Well it's official. My name is Zack Matthew Ryder." Matt (I mean Zack) said._

_"Well congratulations Matt...I mean Zack. Well this is going to take some time to get used to," I said._

_"Yeah but I am ready for a change." he said._

_"Changes yeah they are coming left and right. I think we should just go home now." I said._

We grabbed our stuff and left the arena. I couldn't wait to go home.


	6. Bad Day

Alicia was standing at my door with a black crop top and a pair of jeans. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes glistened as I asked why she was there.

"You dropped this out of your pocket as you were going to your dressing room. I saw it was a picture so I figured you might be looking for it." she said.

She handed me the photo. I thanked her for bringing it back to me. It was a picture of my grandmother and I when I was little. We were very close. She is the only reason I hung on to my dream of becoming a professional wrestler. She always told me to hold on to my dream and go for it. I love her so much. She passed away a few years from cancer. I wish she could see where I am now. She would be so proud of me. I looked back at Alicia's glistening eyes and realized that she had been crying. We never really talked before so I kind of felt weird even asking about what was going on. I grabbed my water bottle and took a drink of it then asked what was wrong

"Stephanie told me that if I didn't get some more training that I will be released. I am getting at match at Summerslam against Kelly Kelly and if I don't do well then I am gone." she said crying.

I felt really bad. I know that she really liked being in the business. I wanted to give her a hug but since she was with Matt I wasn't sure if she thought I was coming on to her. I know that I always feel better when I get a hug if I am feeling down. She looked like she was going to say something but she continued to cry. I walked up closer to her and pulled her into a hug. I felt her heartbeat pound against my chest. I didn't understand the pain she was feeling but I knew that she needed a friend. I began to think. What If I asked to help her out with her training maybe she would get better and get to keep her job. I offered to help train with her. She looked like she wanted to but she said that Matt and Randy wouldn't approve. I could see why. I just told her to let me know. I didn't expect anything. She left my dressing room after I thanked her for bringing me my picture back.

I finally got my things packed and got ready to leave. I grabbed my photo of me and my grandma and sat back down. Today was her birthday. I miss her so much.

**Flashback**

"Grandma!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"In the living room, Dax!" grandma yelled back.

I ran into the living room holding my limping arm. Grandma had a shocked look on her face.

"What happened sweetie?" she asked.

"Dustin and I are were wrestling on the trampoline and I fell off." I said in pain.

" Hunnie, we need to get your arm checked out to make sure it's not broken." she said.

"Grandma can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure Dax what's the question?" she asked.

"Do you think that someday I will become a professional wrestler like Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant?" I asked.

"Sweetheart you can be anything you set your mind to. I believe that if you hold onto that dream someday you will achieve it. Nothing will stop you. Now come on get in the car we need to get you to the hospital." grandma said.

**End Flashback**

I wiped the tears from my eyes and left the arena. I drove to the airport to get on the plane. I was going home for a few days before I have to be in Kentucky for Raw. As soon as the plane landed at the Pittsburgh Airport my best friends Mark, Dustin, and Mike were waiting for me.

"Hey guys how is everything going?" I asked.

"Good. So happy that you are home. You were awesome on Raw." Dustin said.

"Well of course I was." I said laughing.

Well all jumped in the car together. We drove home so we could celebrate my grandmother's birthday and we also had a family reunion to go to. I was so happy to be home. Breaks like this are nice to remember where I came from and the people that truly care about me. Not that my WWE family doesn't care but I miss being home with my family and the friends that I grew up with. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I felt it vibrate against me. It was a text message from Alicia.

"I talked to Matt and Randy. Neither one of them approve so its a no go. I guess they are gonna work with me. Sorry." she texted.

"It's ok maybe next time. See you on Monday." I texted back.

I felt really bad. I could remember the hurt in her eyes from earlier. I really hope Matt and Randy teach her everything she needs to know because I really would hate to see someone with as much heart as she has leave the business.

That Monday morning I was getting everything unpacked at my hotel in Lexington when I got a phone call from John Cena. We have become close since I joined the Raw roster. He has kind of taken me under his wing to make sure I don't get screwed over or anything like that.

"What's up man?" I asked answering the phone.

"I talked to Randy last night and he was pissed about you offering to help his cousin. What is going on?" he asked.

"She was really upset that she was going to get canned and I offered to help her with some training that's it. If he has a problem with it he needs to take it up with me. Its not like I was flirting with her or anything." I said.

"Alright. I just don't want anything to happen. " John said.

"They can kiss my ass for all I care." I said.

I hung up the phone. I was so angry. What was the big deal anyway. I just asked. Whatever. I had bigger things to worry about. My feud with Zack Ryder was gonna to reach another level because I had a match with him that night. Finally I get to start of my first feud. I ran around looking for my bag of wrestling gear. I couldn't find it anywhere. Where the hell could I have put? I swear I packed it. I grabbed the phone in the room and called down to the front desk. They said that they didn't have it. The told me that they would call the airline for me to see if it was there. They called me back 5 minutes later and sure enough I forgot it at the airport. So I got everything I needed for the show and took off for the airport.

Once I got to the airport they showed me where my bag was being held for me. I made sure everything was in it and took off for the arena. I was running late and still didn't have time for a shower. I ran inside and ran to my dressing room. Alicia was standing outside in the hallway but I didn't have time to talk so I just brushed her off. She took off in a huff. I ran inside and jumped in the shower really fast and got my gear on for my match. I turned around to grab my black glasses out of my bag and they weren't there. This was seriously not my day. My glasses are my trademark thing.

"Son of a bitch!"

I screamed as I threw a glass at the wall. I figured that I had better clean up the mess I made before I left. So I went over and started picking up the glass. I ended up cutting myself.

"I quit! This is seriously not my day." I said.

There was a knock at the door. As I was cleaning up the blood from my hand I answered it. It was Wade Barrett.

"Hey man I heard a crash. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No I have had the worst day. I don't have time to explain it because I gotta go to the ring for my match and I cant find my fucking glasses!" I yelled.

"Well I will keep a look out to see if I see them. Good luck. Hey come see me after your match I want to talk to you. " he said.

"Alright bro. Thanks." I said.

I walked to the ring to have my match with Zack Ryder. Walking down the hallway to the ramp I got stopped by John Cena. He wanted to wish me good luck. I continued down the hallway. I got to the ramp and AJ stopped me.

"Hey Dax how is everything going?" she asked.

"Listen AJ I have a match can we please talk after." I said.

"Sure I just wanted to give you these." she said pulling out my glasses.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"They were on the ground outside my locker room." she said.

"Thank you. I got to go. Talk to you later." I said.

I never noticed before but AJ had really pretty eyes and a nice body. I wasn't here to find a girlfriend but doesnt mean that I cant. I put my glasses on and walked through the curtain out on the stage and down to the ring to face Zack. I was hoping I would end a bad day with a win.


	7. Going Under

I love where this story is going. It gets better and better every chapter. Just remember I dont own the characters except for Alicia (Leasha), Daxter (Dax), and Isabella. I dont not own the song that helped inspire part of this chapter. Read and review please!

* * *

On the plane ride home all I could think about was my meeting with Stephanie. Her words replayed in my mind. I looked over at Zack and he was sitting there listening to his ipod. All that was different for him was his name. This is my future that is changing. I really don't think he would approve of Dax training me but I am still going to say something about it. It was a nice offer. I picked up my Kindle and started reading a book.

The plane finally landed in Long Island. We take turns visiting each others families on our days off. We were visiting his family for a few days. It was nice to rest and relax for a few days before getting back to being Zack's manager. I tried to find ways to tell him about what Stephanie said but it seemed that every time I tried he had something better to say or do. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Dax.

"I talked to Matt and Randy. Neither one of them approve so its a no go. I guess they are gonna work with me. Sorry." I texted.

Although I had yet to say anything to Zack or Randy but I knew what their answers were gonna be. Finally on Sunday we had to get everything packed up to get on the plane. I decided that I was gonna finally have to tell Zack now.

"So did you have your meeting with Stephanie yet?" Zack asked.

"Um. Yeah. I did." I said.

"Well how did it go?" he asked.

"Not so well. She said that if I don't get some training and show improvement when I get a match against Kelly at Summerslam I am going to be out of a job." I said.

"Oh babe I am so sorry. Do you want me to call and tell Randy maybe there is something he can do since he has been there for a long time." he asked.

"No. But I do have an idea. Dax Hastings offered to help train me." I said.

"You told Dax before you told me? How could you? I am your boyfriend!" he said.

He sounded really mad. I walked closer to him and he backed away. I didn't understand what was wrong. It wasn't a big deal.

"Zack he was there when it happened and he just offered it's no big deal." I pleaded.

"Yes it is a big deal. If anyone is gonna train you it's going to be me or Randy. After Raw tomorrow we are going to start training like we used to." he said.

I sighed. I didn't see anything wrong. Zack grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom. I knew he was going to call Randy. I seriously just want to learn to be better. I don't care who teaches me. I really don't want to go back to school or get another job. I love what I do. The rush of the crowd cheering is what is keeping me determined. I laid my head down on my pillow and fell asleep.

Monday morning Zack woke me up to leave for the airport. I just threw on a pair of jean shorts and a red tshirt. I threw my hair in a ponytail and left. I just wanted to go out and have some fun. On the plane I grabbed my Ipod and Kindle and started listening to music and reading. The last song I listened before I fell asleep was "Going Under" by Evanescence.

I am standing on the edge of a bridge ready to take the jump into the cold dark water. I look to either side of me and notice that nobody is there to stop me. I turn back around and get ready to make my jump and hear somebody scream. I look over and it's Zack. Randy and Zack were running closer to the bridge.

"Alicia please don't do this." Zack pleaded.

I let go of the side of the bridge and plunge into the cold water. *Splash* I drift farther into the water until I hear another splash. Zack also jumped into the water.

"Grab my hand and I will get us both out." he said.

"No I don't want your hand. This time I will save myself." I said.

I let myself drift under the water. Zack was paralyzed to stop it.

I woke up from my sleep to realize that we made it into Lexington. I felt like I couldn't breathe. That dream felt real. I walked inside the airport after descending the plane and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I was just a little thirsty that's all." I said.

We got in the rental car that was waiting for us and took the 5 mile drive to the arena. I just sat there looking out the window. As I looked to the right of me I noticed the same bridge from my dream. That was really weird. We finally got to the arena and took our stuff to our dressing room. I was really bored so I decided to see if Isabella made it there yet. I couldn't be around Zack any longer especially after that dream. I walked down the hall and ran into Wade Barrett.

"Hey Leashy." Wade said.

"Wade I told you not to call me that. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good. Ready for tonight's show. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Alright. Do you know if Bella is here yet? I need to talk to her." I said.

"Why would I know if she was here or not?" Wade asked.

"Oh please you guys both have a crush on each other but neither one of you want to make the first move. I know how much you like her and how much she likes you. Zack told me that you liked her." I said.

"I hate you." Wade said.

He smiled at me and pointed to Isabella's dressing room. He motioned for me to give him a hug. I did and we said our goodbyes. I walked over to Isabella's dressing room and knocked on the door. When she finally answered the door she had her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hey Bells, how is it going?" I said.

"Hey Leash, sorry. I was just brushing my teeth. They felt icky from traveling around all day and eating crappy plane food." she said.

She invited me into her dressing room. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair was thrown into a twisted updo. She was wearing a black halter top and a pair of skinny jeans. Her belly button ring glistened every time she moved. The first day I met her I knew that we were going to be really good friends. She is a really good wrestler. She is better then some of the guys. She walked back into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out. She appeared a few minutes later.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well I might be getting fired." I said.

"What! What happened?" she asked.

"Well Stephanie went over my tag match and said that I didn't do very well. She said that I needed to train so more or else I will be let go. I get to have a final deciding match at Summerslam to see if I get to stay. Dax Hastings offered to train me but when I mentioned it to Zack he flipped." I said.

"Well of course he flipped. Have you seen Dax? He is freaking gorgeous. If I didn't already have a thing for Wade I would totally go for him." Isabella said.

"Ok but do you wanna know the weirdest thing. I fell asleep on the plane this morning and had a really weird dream that I jumped off a bridge into a river and Zack tried to save me but I wouldnt let him. I just let myself drown. What do you think it means?" I asked.

"Well I think maybe it's telling you to go out on your own and do what you want to do instead of Zack telling you what to do. Maybe you should take Dax up on his offer." she said.

"Really Bells? What do you think Zack and Randy will say?" I asked.

"Who cares this is your career not theres. If Zack leaves you because of it then screw him. It wasn't meant to be then. Listen to your heart and your head." Isabella said.

"Speaking of hearts. I ran into Wade on the way in here. I think maybe it's time you guys go on a date." I said.

"What? I don't even know if he likes me." Isabella said.

"Well he does. So how about we do a double date to take the pressure off." I said.

"Ok you set it up and let me know when to be there." she said.

"Well I need to talk to Dax before the show starts. I will see you later." I said.

I left her dressing room and walked down the hall to Dax's. I knocked on the door and nobody answered it. It was getting close to showtime I wonder where he was. I asked everybody I saw if they had seen him and they said he hadnt. I began walking toward my looker room when I saw Dax's rushing down the hall.

"Dax!" I called out.

He ran right past me and didn't say a word. What a jerk. He could have at least stopped to see what I wanted. I turned around and walked away. I walked back in my dressing room to get ready for the show. I grabbed one of my cut off Zack Ryder shirts. I went over and turned my curling iron on when Zack walked back into the room.

"Babe, I am really sorry about the attitude I gave you earlier. I love you." he said.

"That's ok. I love you too." I said.

I grabbed my curling iron and started curling my hair. I was going to ask Dax to train me but since he was being a jerk I think I am just going to have Zack train me. Zack put all of his gear on. He had to do his pre match ritual to get ready for his singles match against Dax Hastings. After the ritual we walked out of our dressing room and down to the ring.


End file.
